The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the "August Lion II" nectarine tree, and, more particularly, to a nectarine tree which produces large clingstone fruit which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately August 1 to August 8 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California and which have a firm flesh and an intense red blush skin coloration.
The successful development of new commercial varieties of fruit trees is, of course, dependent upon the market appeal of the fruit produced thereby. While the myriad of attributes which any given variety of fruit may possess is largely responsible for the commercial success or failure of the variety, there are other factors which may have a significant bearing thereon.
For example, there may be a substantial commercial advantage in being able to associate the new variety of fruit in the marketplace with an existing, highly successful commercial variety. This may be possible in a number of respects, but is perhaps most effective if the ripening period of the new variety is closely adjacent to that of the existing variety. Where the two varieties share closely similar attributes in other respects, the promise for success of the new variety is very bright indeed. The new variety of the present invention appears to be such a variety, as will hereinafter become more clearly apparent.